A Drained Past
by Nephite
Summary: Slowly all of my memories began to fade. I had no idea where I was but something was removing me from myself. I could hardly remember who I was. I knew there were things I couldn't remember, things just past my realm of grasp. Peter/Olivia Future-Fic
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe.**

**AN: I know there's a million of these fics but I just couldn't help myself. I promise it will be at least slightly different.**

_Slowly all of my memories began to fade. I had no idea where I was but something was removing me from myself. I could hardly remember who I was. I knew there were things I couldn't remember, things just past my realm of grasp. I had given up using my technique of blocking out other's feelings making me feel barricaded by the hate that now surrounded me. I couldn't block it out. My strength was lacking and their emotions proved too powerful. I wasn't used to such passion and especially not evil passion. Then I couldn't even remember what had happened, Where I was, what I was feeling. I felt sick and my body weak. My mind took me away from the stress and everything went black._

_"Liv!" _My dream screamed at me as my body flung forward. I looked around, I was definitely in a hospital. The room was spacious and I saw a bag that must have held my things sitting on the counter. The clock on the wall read 8:57 and judging by how bright it was outside I was sure it was morning. I would have gotten up but my body felt weak, I was sure I had been here for awhile especially since the flowers on my nightstand were already dying.

I looked around, there had to be a nurse's button somewhere. Things seemed different. It wasn't a regular hospital so I came up with the conclusion I was in massive dynamic since their technologies were always improving. On my nightstand I found a little hand help monitor. It seemed to operate everything in the room from the lights to the bed. Luckily it was also to call the nurse. I touched the little red square and a few minutes later a young nurse walked in.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" She seemed a bit shocked to see me up and running which made me curious as to how long I was out.

"Fine. A bit thirsty." She smiled as she checked my chart and helped me feel comfortable.

"I'll get you a drink and then I'll be back in to ask you a few questions." She mused as she disappeared out the door. She was back more quickly than I expected. She handed me the drink and sat on the stool next to my bed.

"Thank you!" I spoke after I downed almost the whole thing. She smiled and nodded as she took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Can you tell me your name?" She asked in her strangely soothing voice.

"Olivia Dunham." The woman jolted her head up with a slightly confused expression but quickly adjusted herself back to the composed woman I had seen before but I still felt her worry.

"Alright. Do you remember the date?"

"February 2012, I can't remember an exact date though." The woman seemed even more distressed as she wrote something down on the paper she was focusing on now. It was strange, I was looking at her and she seemed completely composed but I could feel her stress.

"You can go ahead and rest now." She whispered. I was somewhat glad because I was exhausted but I was curious as to what was going on. I closed my eyes and felt the woman, that was beside me, leave. It was strange but I knew she was gone. I opened my eyes just to check and when I did I was alone. I closed my eyes to try and get some sleep.

When I felt an odd presence next to me I opened my eyes to see Peter sitting next to my bed. He grinned as he brought his hand to my face.

"So good to have you back." I couldn't help but be overjoyed with him next to me. I couldn't place it but I knew he was making me happy and I was glad he was with me.

"How long have I been out?"

"Few weeks. Three weeks and two days to be exact." He seemed a bit hesitant to where I was going with my questions.

"What day is it?"

"June 17th. So you don't remember what happened? Nothing at all?" I tried to think back but nothing was coming. I shook my head.

"Well you were out talking to witnesses and then you went missing. Nobody could find you for days. When we did find you, it was in a dark cellar. You were unconscious and have been until today. Nobody knows what happened. We've all been worried." He spoke as he reached down to grab my hand in between his.

"Peter?" I asked somewhat nervously.

"Yes?"

"I don't remember anything after February." I pointed out since he hadn't seemed to figure anything out. I felt him tense up or was it me I couldn't tell.

"Yeah, the doctors mentioned something about amnesia, and 2012." He noted awkwardly as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was definitely getting unsettled and I knew it was him and not me even though it strangely felt like me.

"And something weird is happening. It's like I feel other people around me." He pursed his lips as he nodded.

"Yes, that is something relatively new. Ever since uh... it's just a new ability. It's very helpful in your work but I'm sure you've forgotten all the training you've received to control it."

"How long have I had it?" I could tell he was holding back information now.

"You see. Well it's uh... how do I put this. six." He hesitatingly gave me a number which I knew he immediately regretted. Probably because he knew which question I would ask next.

"Six what? Weeks?" He very hesitantly grabbed my hand and prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"Years." He whispered nervously. I almost didn't believe what he was saying to me. It couldn't have been six years. I couldn't have been out for six years.

"So what year is it exactly?" I questioned him making him very uncomfortable. I wasn't sure why he was hesitant to tell me information. I mean, I had a right to know.

"2020. June 17, 2020. I mean I guess it makes sense you blocked everything past February 2012. That is right before all that chaos. When the War was at it's worst point. We thought our universe would end but in April things started to heal. We started to heal." I couldn't believe what he was telling me. I had forgotten the past eight years of my life.

"Are we?" I asked motioning between us. He held up his left hand which held a small silver band.

"Happily." I suddenly felt at a loss as I realized I couldn't remember anything that happened between us that made us who we were now as a couple.

"How long?"

"Seven years," I was trying to comprehend what he was telling me but it all seemed so surreal," In March."

"March?"

"We were married March 16, 2013."

"How is everyone?" I asked hoping all the people I loved were still alive. Peter seemed confused at first by my question but then took to answering it.

"Walter is well. Broyles is married again. Astrid is now married. Her and her husband are good friends of ours. Their daughter is almost two. Her name is Belle."

"Astrid has a daughter?" I tried to picture Astrid being a mother, "What about us? Do we have any kids?" He seemed to be happy at the idea of our kids.

"Two. A boy and a girl. Andrew is six and Adelle is three." I sat up in my bed feeling slightly lightheaded. It was nice to wake up and have the war be over and to have everything be peaceful but it didn't feel real. I couldn't believe I could have just forgotten so many years of my life.

"Where are they?"

"Well Drew is at school and Adelle is with Rachel. I could call her if you'd like. There's been high restrictions on visits since they didn't know what happened to you but now that you're awake you can see anyone you want."

"I want to meet them." I felt relief and I knew he had been worrying about it since he got here. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and pulled a phone type thing out of his pocket. He pressed something and then held it up to his ear.

"Hey Rach. Yeah. She's ready. No. Thank you!" He smiled as he put the small device back into his pocket and sat on the stool next to my bed. He smiled as he placed his hand on my arm.

"She's coming?"

"She'll be here in like half an hour." His relief seemed to radiate throughout the room. The time between then and when Rachel arrived was filled with talk of what our life was now and how we got together. Apparently I started to get the ability to feel other's emotions when I was pregnant with Andrew and then after he was born it was at it's strongest. I was able to get help controlling and I could even make it so it was as if I didn't have the ability at all or I could feel as if I were another person in the room. Our son shared the same ability but our daughter hadn't shown any signs of any special ability yet.

"Hello?" I heard my sister as she walked through the door with a huge smile. She held the hand of who I presumed was Andrew and following behind her was a teenage girl holding a tiny one.

"Mom!" The blonde haired boy ran and jumped up beside me on the bed, "Don't be nervous, we all know you can't remember. It's fine." He grinned cockily as he showed off his talent. The girl holding Adelle put her at the end of my bed. She smiled up at me and I knew exactly who she was.

"Hi Aunt Liv." I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful Ella was as my daughter climbed to lay next to me. Adelle put her hand on the side of my face and pulled it down until I was looking into her green eyes. Her soft brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"I missed you, Mommy," She whispered as she gave me a quick kiss, "Will you be home to read me a bedtime story tonight?" Her small body cuddled up against mine and I knew she was nervous to let go of me.

"I hope so."

**Thank you for reading if you survived this far ;) It will get more interesting I promise. Please review with any feedback good or bad I just love to see what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Fringe u that would be cool if I did :)**

**AN: Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for the feedback!  
**

Luckily they released me out of the hospital the next day. They performed many tests on me and couldn't find any trauma that should have made me lose my memories and especially eight years of memories. They decided just to wait it out and see what happened. When they signed me out the kids were at home.

"Let me get that, Liv." Peter grabbed my suitcase and left me with the bag that was slung over my shoulder. They had tried to get me to take a wheelchair down to the parking lot but I insisted on walking. I was capable after all.

"Goodbye Mrs. Bishop," The nurse waved as I waited for the elevator, "It's so great to see you awake and already going home!" I smiled and nodded at the woman as the elevator door opened and I eagerly walked in. I just wanted to get out of there.

"Bye Hadley." Peter waved to the woman and followed right behind me. When I pressed the button I felt Peter staring at me. His smile felt more real than ever before.

"This is so strange to me." I admitted. He already knew.

"I bet. We weren't exactly on good terms in February of 2012. Now you wake up to find yourself married to me with two kids. Then you have your whole ability thing. I'm not sure I'd believe it if I was the one who forgot the past eight years. I honestly thought we were over but then somehow things began to get better." His slightly amused matter of fact expression matched his mood exactly.

"Do you know how this whole ability thing works? Does Andrew's work like mine?"

"Mostly. Yours is more defined. You can read many different emotions in a person, kind of like a dog with their smelling. Andrew can only feel a person's overall mood. He's trying really hard though. He has hopes for the future." Peter laughed reminiscing at something. Now that I looked more closely at him I could see the wrinkles by his eyes had deepened and he did look older. Still handsome though.

"What are you laughing at?" I wondered. Peter looked down at me and smiled right as the door of the elevator opened.

"Andrew," he spoke as he lead me to the car, "One time he spent all week trying to improve himself. He was bugging you a lot too. Thought you might have an answer on how you got so good."

"But I didn't."

"No you did. We just didn't want him picking our emotions apart more than he already is, also he can't figure out how to block anything out. It's better to have him feel someone's happiness if that's their dominant mood rather than their happiness, hurt, boredom, and fright. He's strongly affected. He can't participate in any field trips and he's had a lot of issues at school when kids are scared or having heavy family issues." He explained putting my stuff in the back of our SUV.

The ride home was quicker than I expected. We lived in the suburbs of Boston right around the corner from the hospital. When we got to the house Peter pulled into the long driveway. The house was a two story comfortable home surrounded by tall trees. I slid out of the car and looked around the front yard nervously and was trying to decide if I should venture inside when Peter put his hand that wasn't holding my suitcase around my waist.

"Welcome home." His contentment flooded throughout my body by his touch and almost completely erased my nerves.

He guided me to the front door and before he even had the chance to open the door it was flung open by Andrew.

"Hi," He laughed, "They're home!" He yelled down the hallway." Only a few seconds later the same little brunette came running.

"You're home!" She giggled as she grabbed my legs. I bent down to pick her up, she instinctively grabbed my neck.

"Hi baby girl." We walked down the hall into the living room where everyone was standing, waiting for us to sit. People crowded my living room. Astrid and her husband and little girl were there. Walter. His face aged from the many years I couldn't remember. It seemed as though it would have been longer than eight years by how old he looked but he still held a strong smile.

"Hello Olivia." He spoke when he noticed I was staring at him. I sat down on the couch, setting Adelle on my lap and trying to take everybody in. To study them so I could know them. Next to me slipped Andrew and on the other side Peter stood beside us.

"Welcome home Olivia." Astid smiled as she bounced the little girl who had her mothers curly hair. I smiled a thank you and Andrew got up and stood in front of Peter where he grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. He whispered something in Peter's ears and then smiled at me. I knew he was worried and I was sure it was because of me. After Andrew bounced back to his seat next to me on the couch Peter sat down next to me and grabbed my hand that had been wrapped around Adelle and held it. My nervousness sank now that I didn't feel so alone. I looked at Andrew who was now smiling at Peter and me.

With Peter by my side I was able to catch up with my old friends and family and my new ones too. After everyone left I sat down on the couch and got to talk to Andrew. When he spoke I realized how much he was like Peter. He looked like him and talked like him.

"You usually make me go to bed by now." He seemed a bit surprised at the leniency. Peter was putting Adelle to bed so I could have some time with Andrew.

"Well tonight is special." He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I know. Like a weekend only it's Thursday. Dad said I still have to go to school though because I already missed today and most of yesterday." His disappointment wasn't as strong as he made it seem.

"School is good. You get to learn about stuff. What's your favorite subject?"

"Math. Definitely math. I know a lot of the science and stuff because of Grandpa and I'm good with language arts but I think math is the most fun. You know you can make secret messages with numbers! I've made some for you and Dad but you always understand them faster." My mind took me to earlier when everyone was still here and he whispered in Peter's ear which I was sure was about me.

"Speaking of secrets, what did you tell your Dad earlier?" He looked into my eyes and shrugged.

"I just told him you were really nervous. He always knows how to make you feel better. I try to do what he does but it doesn't work as well. He's much better at it than me." Hearing this, Peter came around the corner smiling.

"I'm supposed to be better than you, I'm her husband." Andrew giggled deviously.

"Well I'm going to get really good and then I can be just as good as you!" Peter laughed at Andrew's determination.

"Alright, well, let's get to bed." He waved for Andrew to go get ready for bed.

"Mom?"

"Not tonight. Come on." Peter answered. Andrew jumped off the couch and walked past Peter to the stairs.

"Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight Andrew." He looked back just to smile.

"You can call me Drew." He ran up the stairs to get ready. Peter smiled as he came over to sit next to me.

"Long day."He was exhausted even though he tried to act like he was awake and capable.

"I know. I'm ready just to go to bed." I laid my head on the couch and closed my eyes as I felt him next to me. I would be able tell it was Peter next to me even if I hadn't seen or heard him. It seemed people had a signature energy they gave off and I was extremely familiar with Peter's now. His warmness seemed to melt me from the inside out making me wonder if this all was a dream. Surely my mind could make something up like this, it seemed more plausible than it actually happening.

"I made a bed next to ours. I don't want you to have to sleep with me when you don't even remember our time together."

"Peter it's fine. I can sleep in the same bed as you."

"Really, it's not a big deal. I can sleep on the floor. I'm completely fine sleeping on the floor." He continued to tell me how fine he was with it and I knew he was. I could feel it and it wasn't like he could lie about what he was feeling.

"I know you're fine with it but I'm not fine with making you sleep on the floor. Besides it would be more normal for the kids. Really Peter."

"Alright," He gave up and stood to grab me with his soft hands and helped me up, "Let me show you where your stuff is." He put his hand on top of one of the cherry wood dressers and said, "This is yours. It has you underwear, pajamas and some of your pants. The rest is in the closet." He showed me by opening the door that was closest to the door to the hallway. Then he opened the door next to the window, "This is the bathroom. Fully equipped with overhead shower and self flushing toilet. Of course we have the spa tub too." I explored my dresser and got some sweats to put on after my shower.

After I got out of the shower and was ready for bed I came out of the bathroom to find Peter already in bed reading. I slid under the covers next to him and was strangely relaxed. He put his book down and slid down to be level with me.

"I asked Walter about getting you those lessons on how to block out other peoples emotions if you don't get your memory back soon. He thinks it would be a good idea." His head was laid on the pillow as he locked eyes with me. Though feeling his emotions seemed more intimate than our current physical situation. I fell asleep feeling as calm as the person who lay next to me until a strange dream interrupted.

_"Bishop. You're name is Olivia Bishop." The man in the dark room with me announced. I had no idea what he was talking about._

_ "My name is not Olivia Bishop." The man laughed with accomplishment. I couldn't see him but I knew he was close to me, hovering over me._

_ "It worked. It really worked. Can you feel me? My emotions, I mean." Pride was in his voice as he questioned me strange questions that I couldn't understand their meaning._

_ "No. Why would I be able to feel your emotions? Who are you, why am I tied up?" _

_ "Don't ask so many questions sweetheart. You'll be fine for now." His voice turned sickly sweet. I heard a door open and shut and I knew he was gone now. I laid my head back, surrendering my composure, and let a few silent tears fall. I tried to think of a way to get out but my body seemed lifeless. I pulled on my arms just to see where they were tied up when a sharp pain hit my neck and everything was black.  
_

**Thank you for reading if you survived this far ;) I know this chapter didn't get much better but the next chapter will hold more storyline. Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter, life has been crazy! Please review with any feedback good or bad I just love to see what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Fringe but that would be cool if I did, well at least cool for me :)**

**AN: Hope you guys enjoy!  
**

In the morning when I woke up Peter was already awake and I could hear talking downstairs.

"No, you already got extra fruit snacks for that. Now it's Adelle's turn." Peter said amusingly.

"But I bet two extra fruit snacks if George called before Friday and he did!" Andrew tried to argue but Peter laughed.

"You bet that you would get two fruit snacks not two extra. Adelle gets two because she bet on a certain day so she got to bet more because she took a higher chance. Since he called Tuesday that means she gets three. I bet three that he would call tomorrow so I was wrong and Mommy bet Sunday to Wednesday so she gets one too."

"What are you teaching our kids?" I walked out from the hallway into the kitchen to find them all sitting at the table surrounding fruit snacks.

"The art of betting. You did it too!" He laughed as he held up a slip of paper, "See?" I walked over and took the paper from him to look at it. It said

what everyone's bets were and what their prize would be if they guessed correctly.

"Who's George?" I wondered why his phone call was big enough to make bets on.

"He's the guy from the FBI who decides if you get the promotion or not. He said he would call within the next two weeks and we all took bets on when. Everyone won except me."

"Did I get the promotion?"

"Yeah. We knew you would. The question was more of a when. Here." Peter grinned as he handed me my fruit snacks, making me laugh.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. You did win them." He reminded me with a short chuckle.

"Right."

"Hey Mom," Andrew called for my attention, "Will you take me to school today? Please, you haven't taken me in weeks!" He begged as he held his hands clasped together and a huge begging grin.

"Andy, your mom just got home. It might be better if I took you." Peter tried to convince him. I knew Andrew wasn't happy about it but would give up anyway. Before he could I made to sure to volunteer.

"No, I'll take him."

"Cool. Thanks Mom." After Andrew's lunch was packed he grabbed the car keys.

"Do you know where we are going?" I asked Andrew just to make sure but that small question made Peter's worry intensify.

"Yeah, of course." He sounded sure of himself but Peter's concern continued to grow.

"You know, if you are so worried you could just come with us." I revealed to Peter who focused his eyes on me.

"That might be good." Just then, trumping from downstairs came Walter.

"What's for breakfast? Did you make pancakes, Olivia?" Peter laughed.

"No Walter, she just got back."

"So. What does that have to do with her pancakes?" Walter questioned, "They're delicious." He spoke somewhat inwardly.

"Walter," Peter spoke, "we're going to take Drew to school and then we'll be back." Walter seemed confused.

"Both of you are going? That's strange."

"Well, we'll be back. Come on kids." Peter guided us to the car. Adelle ran up beside me and held my hand until I buckled her into her seat. We drove through our neighborhood. The trees high causing every street to be a leafy tunnel.

When we pulled up the the school the line was really long to drop off so I just got out to walk Drew up to the front of the school.

"I think Dad worries too much. I know exactly how to get to school. I do go there almost everyday."

"Maybe he was just worried I would get lost on my way home." He thought about this for a moment.

"Maybe. I think you would be smart enough to get home. You are always really good at finding places." A smile crept to my lips.

"Is this where I leave you?" I asked when we approached the front gate where kids were walking through.

"Yeah bye Mom." He held his arms up expecting a hug. I bent down and gave him a quick hug.

"Bye Drew."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I waved to him and started to walk away when I heard something disturbing.

"Hey Bishop. Still giving you're Mommy hugs and kisses?" I looked back to see an older boy teasing him.

"Yes I am Jimmy."

"Don't you think you're too old for that?"

"No. If you love someone you show them." He quickly rebutted the older kid's joke. He paused for a moment and then started again.

"Well, you think you're so smart but you aren't Andrew."

"Leave me alone Jimmy. You hate everybody and I don't want to be near you." I watched as Drew tried to walk away but the kid kept following him.

"Is this another one of your feelings?"

"No, it's just what I see. You aren't nice to anybody. So, you must not love anybody." I couldn't take my eyes off of what was happening right in front of me.

"Hi Andy," A little blonde girl that was about his age went up to him, "Will you come play with Derrik and me?" A few moments later Drew was out of sight and the kid who was picking on him went back to sitting under the tree. I decided to start walking back to the car since Drew was fine when I got stopped by a man I couldn't feel. It was like he wasn't even there. I couldn't help but be brought back to my dream.

"Mrs. Bishop. You're son is in my daughter's class. He mentioned something about you working for the FBI. I was wondering if maybe you could help me with something." He asked smiling at me. I couldn't put my finger on it but he didn't seem honest.

"What do you need help with?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting him to think I would actually help him.

"My daughter. She went missing and I think I've found information on where she could be but nobody will help me. I've been to the FBI for help but they say the evidence isn't good enough but I think it is. Here." He handed me a business card with his name number and photo on it.

"I'm not sure I'd be allowed to investigate in a case I'm not cleared on."

"Please it's my baby," He seemed a lonely sad but dark, "Maybe just think about it and get back to me."

"Alright." I put the small card into my pocket and made my way back to the car. I didn't mention anything about the man to Peter but I did ask about Drew.

"Did you know Drew is getting bullied?" Peter looked over at me with a sort of sadness but confident still.

"It was worse last year. He already gets therapy because of his ability and his therapist helped him through being bullied. He takes it quite well. He's a good kid."

"I know. I saw the way he handled it." I was amazed at his ability to stay calm under that sort of pressure and with his ability it was probably worse.

"It's a lot better than when he would come home and cry. People haven't been able to hide anything from him. He knows the world for what it really is and he's learning to face it head on. Adelle and I were just talking about bullies, weren't we Addy?"

"Yeah, like on Cinderella." She answered seriously. The entire ride home I kept thinking of the man who approached me and the man in my dream. There had to be a connection.

** Please review with any feedback good or bad. It's just nice to see what you guys think. Honestly. Only 1 more day til the new episode :)**


End file.
